


Ron Weasley, Khal Drogo, and the Greek

by aislingdoheanta



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Costume Party, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Impromptu Party, M/M, Movie Night, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Les Amis unplanned movie night turns into an impromptu costume party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ron Weasley, Khal Drogo, and the Greek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neurodramaticfool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neurodramaticfool/gifts).



> Written for neurodramaticfool for the Les Mis Holidays Halloween Exchange. They asked for an impromptu Halloween party that started as a movie night. 
> 
> I didn't include a ton of other people, but I hope you like it. Also, don't ask about the costumes. I have no idea. It was late as I wrote it and came up with them!

“I cannot believe you have never seen _The Nightmare before Christmas_!” Grantaire complained as he opened the door to his apartment.

Enjolras trailed in behind him. “It wasn’t a priority.”

“You’re friends with Courfeyrac!” Grantaire said continuing into his room. “I’d have thought he’d have been on top of you keeping up with pop culture.”

“I watched _Hocus Pocus_ with him,” Enjolras said, dropping his bag on the floor by Grantaire’s bedroom door.

“That’s better than nothing, but it’s still not as amazing as _The Nightmare before Christmas_!”

“Isn’t that supposed to be a Christmas movie?” Enjolras asked.

“It is an anytime movie,” Grantaire explained. “Which is why we’re going to watch it right now.”

“Now?” Enjolras asked.

“Yes,” Grantaire said and walked out of his room to knock on Bahorel and Jehan’s doors. “Movie time!”

Bahorel poked his head out the door. “What movie?”

“ _The Nightmare before Christma,_ ”Grantaire told him.

“I’m in,” Bahorel said.

“Me too.” Jehan followed Bahorel out and back into the living room.

Enjolras grabbed Grantaire’s arm to stop him for a minute. “I thought we were going to work on designing those pamphlets.”

“We will tomorrow,” Grantaire said. “They’re not going anywhere and you need a break. You’ll work yourself to death if you keep up this pace.”

Enjolras frowned.

“Come on, Apollo,” Grantaire whined. “Take one night off. At least a little while.”

“You promise you’ll help me tomorrow?” Enjolras asked him.

“Yes,” Grantaire said. “Now come on!”

Enjolras settled into the edge of the couch while the three of them bustled around him. He honestly hadn’t anticipated this. He had been hoping to work on those pamphlets since he had promised that he’d stop going to so many physical rallies and protests for a while. Apparently he’d come back bloody or worse a few too many times.

But this was new territory for him. It’s not like he never hung out with his friends. He just didn’t spend a lot of time with Grantaire that wasn’t arguing or working. Honestly, Grantaire makes him nervous and overly aware of himself in a way that Enjolras hadn’t really ever figured out.  

“Popcorn?” Jehan asked as he walked out of the kitchen with a big bowl.

“No thanks,” Enjolras said.

Jehan shrugged and plopped into a bean bag chair. Or maybe it was just a mess of blankets. Bahorel reached down to pull the entire thing, with Jehan on it, towards him so he could snag some popcorn.

Grantaire only snorted before settling in next to Enjolras.

Not a big deal.

It wasn’t.

Enjolras tried to convince himself of this so hard he missed the first ten minutes of the movie.

“You’re watching this without me!” Courfeyrac shouted, scaring all of them.

Combeferre followed him into the apartment looking a little embarrassed.

“It wasn’t planned,” Grantaire said. “Take a seat.”

Courfeyrac went to curl up on the floor between Jehan’s bean bag and Bahorel’s chair. Combeferre took the chair closest to Enjolras, but not before shooting Enjolras a very significant look.

Combeferre had been the only one that Enjolras had confided in about his weird feelings about Grantaire. Combeferre had suggested that perhaps Enjolras was attracted to Grantaire or was developing feelings for him. Enjolras didn’t think that was true. They hadn’t really talked about it after that.

Shortly after that, Feuilly arrived, bringing with him some more snacks. It looked like more he could carry on his own, but somehow Feuilly managed it. He greeted everyone before going to dump all the food on the table. He literally fell into the chair with Bahorel—there was something happening there but it wasn’t Enjolras’ place to pry.

“What’s going on with you too?” The same could not be said for Courfeyrac.

“Nothing,” they both said at the same time.

Courfeyrac did drop it, but that might have only been because Marius, Cosette, and Eponine just waltzed in.

“I didn’t know we were having a movie night,” Marius complained.

“We weren’t,” Grantaire said.

“But Courf said—“

Grantaire cut Marius off. “Courfeyrac! You can’t invite people over when you don’t even live here!”

“But they brought pizza!” Courfeyrac said.

Grantaire smiled. “Well, maybe just this once.”

Grantaire paused the movie as everyone got up and quickly grabbed some pizza and other food that Feuilly had brought.

Marius and Cosette settled in on the floor while Eponine dropped into the place beside Grantaire.

“Better text Bossuet,” Grantaire whispered to Enjolras after he restarted the movie.  

“Why?” Enjolras asked.

“Because they’re the only ones not at this movie night,” Grantaire said. “And we could use some more drinks.”

“You’re awful,” Enjolras told him. Grantaire just winked at him before typing out his text.

The movie was almost over by the time the final three arrived, all of them bogged down with drinks.

“Glad you could make it!” Grantaire called out.

“Why are you guys not in costume?” Musichetta asked them.

“It’s not a party,” Bahorel said.

“You invite us over the night before Halloween and it’s not even a Halloween party?” Musichetta asked. “It’s just a get-together? In normal clothes and everything?”

“Having a Halloween party doesn’t make it a costume party,” Combeferre pointed out.

“All Halloween parties are costume parties,” Musichetta declared.

“I have the most excellent idea!” Courfeyrac told them all as he stood up. “Impromptu costume party!”

“We don’t have any costumes,” Marius told him.

“So we’ll all have to improvise using whatever we can find here,” Courfeyrac smiled. “Bahorel, Jehan, and R will come up with a list of things that are off limits and then we’ll all go and figure out a costume.”

“What about us already in costume?” Joly asked from under Bossuet’s arm.

“You guys get to sit and watch _The Nightmare before Christmas_ ,” Courfeyrac told them. “You missed it.”

“I don’t know,” Enjolras said.

“I’ll help you find something,” Grantaire told him. “Don’t worry.”

It was a quick discussion of what was off limits (normal things, R’s art, anything personal) and what counted as a costume (everything) before they were scrambling off.

Grantaire pulled Enjolras into his own room while Bahorel snuck in with them. He whipped off his shirt.

“Can I use some paint?”

“Knock yourself out,” Grantaire told him.

“What are you going to do?” Enjolras asked Grantaire.

“I don’t know yet, but I’ll come up with something. Take off your clothes,” Grantaire said while he went to his closet to look for something.

“Um. What?” Enjolras hoped his face wasn’t burning as much as he felt it was.

Grantaire laughed. “Not all of them. I’m going to make you a make-shift toga.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re Apollo,” Grantaire said as though that was obvious.

“Oh.” Enjolras stood there awkwardly before taking off his jeans and hoodie. He hesitated over the shirt.

“It won’t look authentic,” Grantaire told him, carrying a cream-colored sheet.

“Nothing about this will look authentic,” Enjolras argued. “I’ll be wearing a sheet.”

But he obliged Grantaire and then Grantaire got to work twisting the sheet around him.

Enjolras looked over at Bahorel who was busy painting purple marks on his chest and blackening his eyes.

“What are you going as?” Enjolras asked him.

“A quick and dirty Khal Drogo,” Bahorel told him. “Thank god I grew my beard out.”

“Thank god you were too lazy to shave for two months,” Grantaire corrected him. Enjolras couldn’t help but laugh.

“We’ll see who’s laughing later,” Bahorel told him ominously.

Enjolras stayed quiet as Grantaire worked and tried not to let his nerves show. Had Grantaire always smelled so good? It was just being in his room and seeing little facets of him that Enjolras hadn’t seen before. It wasn’t romantic feelings or attraction; it was just friendship because they hadn’t been as close as the others.

That was all.

“There,” Grantaire said. “I just have to add the final touch.”

Grantaire produced some gold-leafed wire and created a circlet for Enjolras.

“Apollo in the flesh,” Grantaire said. “If Apollo wandered around in a sheet.”

“Not bad, Enjolras,” Bahorel told him, pulling his hair back into a small braid.

“You too,” Enjolras told him.

“I’m heading out there and claiming my spot,” Bahorel said.

“Wanna head back out there?” Grantaire asked him.

“What about your costume?” Enjolras asked.

“I have an idea,” Grantaire said.

“Oh.”

Grantaire turned to leave and Enjolras realized he wanted to stay in here, with just Grantaire.

“Grantaire, wait!” Enjolras said.

“Yeah?”

“I. Um.” Enjolras swallowed. “I-“

“Hey can I borrow that sweater Marius knitted for you last year?” Feuilly said bursting in while holding a black-colored chopstick.

“Sure?” Grantaire said going into his closet to pull it out. “What’d you need, Enjolras?”

“I was just going to ask if you thought it was okay if I brought out a hoodie for if I get cold. You know later?”

“I think it’s fine” Grantaire said, passing the sweater to Feuilly. “There’s not any real rules as to what’s acceptable and what’s not.”

Courfeyrac burst in and grabbed Enjolras’ red hoodie. “Gotta borrow this. Thanks!”

Grantaire laughed as Courfeyrac flew right back out. “I’ll bring you one out.”

“You’re not coming?” Enjolras asked.

“I gotta finish my costume quick. Go save our spot!” Grantaire shooed both Enjolras and Feuilly out the door.

Enjolras did slink back into the room and claim the spot on the couch that he’d originally had. He even placed his feet on the area next to him in hopes that Grantaire would sit by him again.

Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta—the Pirate Queen and her two mates—had made a bed of sorts on the floor and were deeply engrossed in the movie. Eponine, who didn’t look any different than she’d come earlier, was still sitting on the other side of the couch. Combeferre was also sitting in his chair, not looking much different.

Enjolras would feel strange, but he had the pirates for company. Not to mention Bahorel and Feuilly were there too. Feuilly in Grantaire’s sweater that had the giant “R” on it and Bahorel in his Drogo costume.

Grantaire came in next with some strange marking on his forehead. Cosette and Marius came out next. Marius was wearing some of Bahorel’s leather and was trying to pass as some sort of motorcycle guy but he looked ridiculous. Not only because he’s Marius, but also because Bahorel is at least twice the size of Marius. Cosette was in bright colors and leg-warmers.

Courfeyrac was wearing Enjolras’ hoodie and carrying his bag.

“I didn’t know you took that,” Enjolras said.

“I thought I mentioned it to you,” Courfeyrac said. He didn’t look the least bit apologetic.

Jehan was the last to flounce in wearing silks and mesh.

“Okay, you guys suck at costumes,” Musichetta complained.

“We only had twenty minutes,” Cosette said. “Using whatever we found in this apartment.”

“Apart from Ron, Khal Drogo, and the Greek, I can’t really understand what the rest of you are,” Musichetta said.

“I’m Apollo, “Enjolras said. “Not just a Greek.”

“And I’m obviously an 80s work-out girl,” Cosette told them. “I’ve got the leg-warmers and everything.”

“I’m a biker,” Marius said, a large grin on his face.

“Intimidating,” Grantaire dead-panned.

Jehan smiled. “Ariel.”

“The little mermaid?” Bossuet asked.

“No. The spirit from Shakespeare’s play _The Tempest_ ,” Jehan explained.

“That’s how he looks?”

“All spirits look different,” Jehan said. “There’s nothing to either prove or disprove the authenticity of my costume.”

“I stand with you!” Courfeyrac said standing up with an atrocious blonde wig.

“Oh my god!” Grantaire said.

Enjolras started at him.

“I cannot believe you dressed up as Enjolras,” Eponine said with a laugh. “That takes guts.”

Enjolras frowned.

“It’s not like had a ton of options. Jehan had this blonde wig and it sort of came to me,” Courfeyrac said.

Grantaire’s arm flopped onto the back of the couch, his fingers gently tracing the back of Enjolras’ neck. Any anger or irritation he felt about Courfeyrac’s costume choice vanished.

“And you three, what you?” Musichetta asked.

Combeferre pointed to the nametag he’d put on. “I’m Jim.”

Grantaire laughed and pointed to the mark on his forehead, which turned out to be an eye. “I’m Nobody.”

Grantaire and Combeferre shared a smile.

“You’re a fucking literary joke?” Enjolras asked him with a smile.

“The best kind!”

Everyone turned to Eponine who wasn’t smiling. She just looked them all dead in the eye and said, “I’m a homicidal maniac. They look just like everyone else.”

That caused everyone to laugh and both Bossuet and Marius to demand to watch _The Addams Family_.

Enjolras just sort of let that all wash over him, enjoying being in the moment with his friends.

He slipped into Grantaire’s hoodie later when he was getting cold. Grantaire kept his arm on the back of the sofa the entire night, making it easy for Enjolras to tip towards him when he started getting a little tired.

Grantaire even gently tugged Enjolras down, allowing Enjolras’ head to rest on his shoulder. Enjolras knew that he should talk to Grantaire, see where he stands because these feelings were something he should probably address.  

But not tonight. Tonight he was going to sit with his friends and curl up with Grantaire. He’d deal with reality tomorrow. After all, wasn’t Halloween the time for fantasy?

**Author's Note:**

> There was another Halloween fic I'd written last year and I figured I'd link it in this one since they're similar. Sort of.   
> ["To Be or Not To Be"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2543438)
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr!](http://saras-almanac.tumblr.com/)


End file.
